Ill-met by Moonlight
by Dreamsandimaginations
Summary: An extension to "The Hand of Oberon". On that particular moonlit night, Brand and Random have some unfinished business to settle.


There still was no news of Brand's fate and it was getting more difficult to keep Martin's attention from said subject. Random let Vialle lead the conversation and ask questions to his son about his adventures. They too had a bond, and one that reached back way before he ever came into his life. Vialle deserved those answers more than he did. She off course noticed and often would involve and mention him. Random answered very shortly, feeling his son's eyes flicker to him, before turning back to Vialle. Martin's eyes though, began to drop as the night began to fall and some of his cup was spilled.

"It seems I can't keep my eyes open." Martin said as he carefully placed the cup upon the table again.

"Then don't let us tire them out." Vialle smiled to him. "We've asked Margarethe to make up a guest room for you. If you wish, we can let her come and she'll bring you to your room."

Martin tensed up and his eyes narrowed. "No. No, I feel fine, m'lady-"

"Just Vialle please."

Martin's lips curled and he nodded. "Vialle," Martin said, "As I said, I feel fine."

"I understand you wish to stay awake. But there isn't much you can do, safe for waiting."

"There is another option. I go down with Gérard and wait for him."

"Out of the question." Random simultaneously stood up with Martin and strode to his son. "My siblings are more than capable to take him down. You'd only be a distraction to Gérard."

"I was trained by Benedict." Martin glared to his father. "And my presence might actually be a distraction to Brand, instead of the other way around. He doesn't know I'm still alive - my presence in the Pattern chamber could catch him by surprise and give Gérard an opening to strike."

Random sighed and pinched his nose. "I know, you are eager to see him dead - believe me, we all are. But let us deal with this." His son bristled and Random touched his shoulder. "Martin, I do not doubt your competence. Far from it. The way you overcame his attack is nothing short of resourceful and you pulled it off on your own. But now, you aren't standing alone in this. I failed you as a father - let me grant you my protection that I didn't offer you before." Random could see the hesitation in his son's eyes - the hesitation to trust, the fear to be hurt again. His body was still tense, like a deer in hunting season.

"Let me offer you my protection as well." Vialle said while standing up from her chair. Carefully, Random's wife strode to Martin and reached for his arm. "You can close your eyes and sleep without fear."

Both father and son felt Vialle's voice brimming with power. But even though Martin tried to resist it, his body began to loosen up at her words. "No.. no, I don't want to sleep.." Martin began to murmur, before slumping down against Random's chest. He was still awake, though it was through a pleasant and warm fog he viewed everything through.

"Danesh, help him to his chambers." Random said to their incoming servant as he gently guided Martin in the man's capable hands.

"Yes, sir."

As Martin was lead away, Random murmured his gratitude to his wife. "You've given both him and me some peace, now that he'll rest well." His arm went around her waist and Vialle did the same. He felt her fingers press into his skin and he saw her frown. Oh, he knew that look. "Unicorn, please don't you start bewitching me as well." Random sighed and Vialle began to chuckle.

"But I already did, didn't I?" Vialle replied before giving Random a little kiss on the cheek.

"That you did."

"But on a more serious note…" Vialle continued on, "You may have fooled Martin with your frigid attitude, but I can feel you are as stiff as a plank."

"I want to help Gérard." Random admitted to her. "Sure the Pattern is well guarded, but the way Julian described Brand's abilities…" A dark murderous edge began to appear in Random's voice. "Then again, what does it matter, if I get to kill the bastard..."

"Random…" Vialle said quietly as she rubbed his arm.

"Do not ask me to spare him." Random coldly interrupted her as he slapped her arm away. "I will not allow Brand to live, should he be within the reach of my sword."

"I know you will." Vialle replied softly. Even though her husband had diverted from his old ways, Vialle knew she couldn't prevent him from stumbling back on that path every once in a while. He would always be a prince of Amber and it was in his blood and power to take what he wished. "Nor do I want to stop you from obtaining justice for your son. I just hope you do this with a clear mind and not simply let your rage control you, instead of the other way around."

"Are you defending his crimes now? You want me to give him a merciful death?" Random bit at her. "That bastard used my son. My son!" Random roared as he kicked one of the tables against the wall, smashing it. "I'll bleed him out like he tried with Martin and tear off his limbs! And if he isn't dead today, I tear the entire multiverse down to hunt him down and let him die the slow death he-.. he..." And then the words hit him like a hammer. Random felt the rage, the pain and bloodlust thrum in his veins for the first time. Never before had he wished for the death of a sibling so passionately. Not even Eric's could tip it. At the very end, his hatred to Eric had subsided, due to the Black Road war and because of genuine appreciation and respect Eric managed to earn. His hatred for Brand, only seemed to grow ever stronger by the hour. He wanted him on his knees, to crush his bones and...

The boiling rage was replaced with cold fear. Unicorn, was he too becoming as mad as his brother? Vialle had already noticed what he hadn't - he was loosing himself in his rage. And the frightening thing was... he didn't quite mind it. He much rather lost himself in his rage rather than face the endless guilt for releasing Brand from his tower. If he but had his hands on his neck, Unicorn, just one second... Shaking, Random put his trumps back on the table and sank on the chair. "How come you are not afraid when you see me like this?" Random whispered as he stared at his trembling hands.

"Because you are afraid." Vialle said softly as she knelt by his side.

"What?" Random murmured in confusion as he felt Vialle's hand go through his hair.

"You fear the power you possess, while Brand fears to loose it." Vialle whispered. "You're stronger than you think, Random."

Random didn't reply and simply let his head bump against hers. "I'm going to check on Gérard to give me some peace." His hand caressed her arm in a soothing manner to apologize for his outburst. "Can you stay with me?" Even though Vialle had quelled some of his rage, Random felt it still very much present and ready to overtake him.

"Off course" Vialle seated herself by Random, who ruffled through the cards till he found Gérards and concentrated.

"Yes?" came the tensely spoken question from his bulky brother.

"It is me, Random. How are things below?"

"Brand hasn't shown up yet." Gerard clenched his jaw. "If he does, I'll give him the medical treatment he deserves."

Random nodded, feeling the bloodlust surge up in his veins. He should be there, damnit. He should be- Random swallowed and sought Vialle's hand. No, he was right where he was needed. "Do that." Random answered him.

"Sure, I-" Gérard's answer was suddenly interrupted by Vialle, who had her hand upon Random's shoulder.

"Brand is here." Vialle's fingers dug in Random's skin from tension. "In the castle, he… he just appeared on the third floor.." The blind woman began sculpting these last few weeks, and many of her creations, both finished and unfinished, were spread across the castle and in the gardens. They had some essence of the person she had sculpted and through her creations, Vialle could see whatever was going on.

"I'll call the guards-" Random began, but once again Vialle shook her head.

"No, he's not there anymore. He went to the yellow room…" Vialle voiced out loud as she tried to track Brand's whereabouts. It seems, even though he had become a Trump of his own, that he was having difficulty to Trump very quickly from one place to another in the true world. "He's close now, to the Pattern chamber…"

Both Random and Gérard stayed silent, following Brand's path through their shared connection with Vialle. The moment, the two princes saw the familiar door that gave access to the Pattern chamber, Gérard raised his hands to his men to draw their weapons to the door.

"He's coming through… now."

"5 o'clock, release!"

Brand, Random saw through the eyes of his wife, was in the midst of appearing in the Pattern chamber when Gérard yelled his orders. He vanished, and the arrows broke against the walls. But not before Random felt Brand's green eyes settle on him. Random's hair began to stand on end.

"You Rebman whore!" Brand's furious yell not only resonated in their mind, but it sounded as if closely spoken. Very close. Random broke contact with Gérard and took his sword.

"Random, let me in quickly!"

Random turned to his pleading wife, who had his trump card in her hand and felt the incoming trump contact press at his mind. Immediately, Random set the doors of his mind wide open and their minds intertwined with one another, as did their hands.

It was not a moment too soon. The candles suddenly were blown out, and so had the fire in their room. They were in total darkness. The sudden change from light to darkness blinded Random and the youngest prince kept his eyes closed instead of trying to adapt to the darkness. Vialle, Random had noted, could perceive Brand perfectly and for a moment, Random discarded his eyes for Vialle's through the Trump contact. He was on their right and Random put himself inbetween her and his brother.

"I don't wish to kill you in front of your… remarkable wife." Brand said as he stepped forward. "Nor did I wish your son any harm, Random. He was a necessary sacrifice for the world I try to build - a better world, without any strife or war that is tearing our family apart. It has been both our dream."

"I agree" Random said as he raised his sword. "The world will indeed be better without you breathing in it." And Random's sword flew in the air and clashed in the dark with Brand's.

Random's attacks weren't as hesitant anymore as Brand remembered them to be. Nor did he expect Random to defile him. Brand had known Random as a shy and meek follower, who he thought would bow immediately after learning the fate of his son. The man in front of him showed he would do nothing of the sort. By the time Brand had recovered, Random was driving him in a defensive position.

Their swords met again, and they stayed locked as the two princes began to test each other's strength. Soon, Brand's limbs began to buckle when Random's strength pushed him down with his blade. "Why am I even wasting my breath on you?" Brand spat.

Random stumbled forward when Brand suddenly vanished before his very eyes. Where had he-

Through Vialle's eyes, Random saw Brand begin to manifest just behind his back and he heard his wife shout a warning, "Random behind y-"

He had already turned on his heel and snatched Brand's wrist that held his sword, while the other went to thrust his sword through the stomach. Or at least he tried to, because the world suddenly spun around. Disorientated, Random released Brand's arm, only to find Brand's grip upon him tighten before being hurled from the grand stairway. His body vibrated from the impact upon the ground and Random groaned. Shaking both from impact and from rage, the youngest child of Oberon heaved himself up his feet. "Brand!" Random roared as he raced up the stairs.

-()-

Vialle stared at Brand, who had manifested himself upon the bed that she and Random shared. "Don't you have a pattern to walk," asked Vialle in a casual manner, "Instead of bothering me and my husband?"

"The night is still young to walk Tir na nogh and I'm sad to admit, my previous attempts at the other patterns didn't go quite well."

"Quite a pity." Vialle coldly replied. She heard the bed crack and Brand's footsteps went around the bed, coming closer to her.

"Remarkable indeed, the way you are able to perceive me, yet you are not of the Blood." Brand crooked his head as his hand went to touch Vialle's cheek. "You'd make a wonderful queen at my side."

"I'd much rather be a beggar at Random's side than be your queen."

Brand huffed. "As thick-headed as your husband, I see. You two belong together." His breath came close then, and just when Brand's lips were about to touch her skin, something touched his a second earlier. "I merely wanted to kiss you goodnight, my lady." Brand said as he felt Vialle's knife at his throat. "But perhaps, I receive a better welcome with Martin. Ta-ta."

He was gone. He was… Vialle let out a horrified scream and stumbled against the bed, before finding her orientation again and bursting through the door. Martin… "Random, Random - Brand is going to Martin!" Vialle screamed from the top of her lungs. "Brand is going to kill him!"

Random was just running up the stairs when he heard his wife shout - the distance muffled her words, but he needed only to make out the name of his brother and his son to piece together the situation. The prince ran as he had never had before, nearly slipping on the well-polished floor as he made a turn towards Martin's quarters. Shouting the name of his son, Random burst through the door, to see Brand with his sword raised.

"NO!"

Brand hadn't even turned his head at Random's arrival and brought the sword down, only for him to be tackled on the ground by Random. Their swords scattered across the room, and Martin woke up from the induced sleep spell that Vialle put him under. "What is…"

By the time Martin had properly taken in the scene, Random had Brand pinned down and raised a fist, only for Brand to take a vase within reach and smash it upon his younger brother. The shards began to tear in Random's skin, and blood began to well up and dry immediately. It did disorientate Random, and Brand took the opportunity to crawl to his sword -

Only to see Martin's hand take it instead.

"Long time no see Martin. How is your wound?" Brand casually smiled as Martin stood up.

Martin merely turned the sword in his hand, so the blade was turned downwards and plummeted it down. Instead of skin, the tip of the blade embedded itself in the floor.

Random had nearly caught his sword, when he saw it vanish from his grip.

"You wouldn't mind if I borrowed it for a time?" Looking up, Random saw the weapon appear in Brand's hand.

"Martin-" Random's eyes flickered to his son, to prevent him from doing anything rash. But in that exact moment, Random saw Brand vanish from the corner of his eyes. In that instant, Random realized what Brand was going to do. The trump contact with his wife had long been shattered since his fall from the stairways. It were the long held exercises with her, to retain his focus upon the Pattern and its initiates, that saved his life. Random turned to the side, feeling the sword go through his shoulder instead of his heart. It still hurt like hell, though. But pain was good. Pain meant he was still alive. Brand's hand squeezed in his neck and his lightheadedness worsened. His knife! His knife at his belt, if he could-

And then he couldn't. His body, however he tried, didn't wish to comply to his wishes.

"Let him go!" Martin yelled and he ran forward, only to stop mid-way, as if he were frozen… like him.

Brand brought his finger to his lips. "Hush now, little baby. Your father is having a grownup conversation with his brother."

Random forced his eyes to the left and the jewel came into view, pulsing frantically at Brand's chest. _If only Eric had known all those abilities to use against the black road,_ Random reminisced._ If only it weren't wasted on Brand's neck. _

"I was planning to bleed _you _out on the Pattern." Brand mused as he stared at his frozen brother. "Drumming, drinking and… talking all day long in the Shadows, instead of ruling them like a god. Keeping the Shadows 'intact'," Brand quoted with his fingers at the last word, "while you could change everything to your desire…" Brand began to walk around Martin's room, taking everything in. "Why you were ever allowed to set foot on the Pattern by both Dworkin and Dad, I never understood. You deserve least of all to be a Prince of Amber. You are but the lowest heir and no one would ever vow to avenge your death..."

"Then… why… didn't you?" It was as if he had become an asthmatic. But apparently it wasn't supposed to be like that, Random noted by the split second surprise that Brand showed. He wasn't supposed to be able to speak. Which meant… Brand's hold upon the jewel wasn't as perfect as he first thought. He had to stop Brand from reaching this same conclusion. "Well, why didn't you?!" Random repeated his question. Immediately, his head spun from speaking too quickly and having so little air.

"No one would notice… Except Corwin. Sadly enough though, he was very much around at that time, so I settled for the bastard you left behind." Brand then snapped his fingers and smiled at the afterthought. "Oh, speaking of our meddling brother… he knew what I did to your son, ever since you showed him the Trump." Brand smiled so widely he showed his teeth.

During Brand's monologue, Random felt the strain upon his body loosen up. Maybe it was because of the distance Brand put between them. Maybe because a lot of energy had to be divided between him and Martin. Perhaps a combination of both. Random watched as Brand moved towards Martin and tried to twitch his hand very lightly.

"All that time, wasted on retrieving lost sentiment, while you could already have provided justice and protection to your son."

And yet he's... as eager as me…. to put a sword through... your throat right now." Random managed to spit out. "He will have had his reasons, not to tell me just yet, but now your knowledge is lo-" In one fluid movement, Random took out his knife and rose to his feet… with his knife frozen mid air against Brand's neck and his body once again immobile.

Brand shook his head and scolded at himself. "You had me monologuing again." the mad prince said almost in admiration, while removing Random's weapon with a pinch of his fingers. "You always had this flair to get people to open up to you…A neat trick I'll sure remember." Brand's head turned. "Ah, Vialle! How glad to see you join in on our family gathering!"

"Let them go. You have no need for their blood to be spilled. They have done nothing to you."

"Sure, they did nothing. One failed in getting me out, the other refused to die." Brand growled as he stepped to Vialle.

"Get… Out." Random barked, his face red from fighting against the spell. "Get out, before-"

"Before you'll what, little brother?" Brand interrupted him as he turned to face Random and Martin once again. "Well? What power do you possess that can top mine?" Brand placed his hand upon his chest, before continuing in a faked scared voice, "Please do tell me, I'm shaking in my boots!"

Silence was his only answer. Brand strode to Random and forced his head up by his chin. "You were never even a challenge." Brand spat out in disgust before glancing at Martin. "Neither of you. The only reason I came here, was to test my attunement to the jewel. For which I truly can't thank you two enough for." Brand clapped Random's cheek two, three times.

"We didn't give you permission to leave yet. You are staying right here, in this room…."

Slowly, Brand's eyes turned to Vialle and his eyes narrowed when he felt her voice mess up his focus on the jewel. "Then I make you." Brand raised his hand and like puppets, Random and Martin were forced up their feet. "Let me go, or both your husband and his son are no more."

Random's eyes widened when he felt armed hand move upwards. Simultaneously, he saw Martin's rise up as well. He felt the cold steel at his skin...

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Vialle's fury roared in the chamber and it was as if someone had snapped their fingers. Both Random and Martin could feel and move their bodies again, while Brand was clutching his head in agony. Seeing his mad brother vulnerable, Random thrust his knife forward - and once again Brand was gone from view. The two kept themselves on guard though at his possible return, when Vialle's voice spoke up.

"He is gone"

"You're sure, Vi-" began Martin as he turned to face her. "Are you alright?!"

Random too turned around, to see his wife find support against the wall. All color had vanished from her face and her arms trembled to keep herself upright. But her arms too lost all of their strength, and Vialle collapsed on the ground. The very last thing she heard, were both her husband and her surrogate son screaming her name and their footsteps thundering towards her.

"Vialle?" No answer. Random raced to her and felt her skin - it already turned grey and felt as dry as paper. He recognized this, though it hadn't occurred since her adaptation to land. Yet it never had it been so badly as it was now. "Vialle, stay awake, you hear me? Stay awake, listen to my voice!" pleaded Random as he tried to get a reaction out of her. To the prince's horror, her eyes began to turn away. No, not now, please let it not be- "She needs salt water. Get to Llewella's room and make a bath!" Random reached in his pocket and threw the spare key of Llewella's room at his son, who caught it and immediately ran off. Unicorn, let me keep her, began Random to pray as he heaved her in his arms and began to run after his son. Let me keep her, I won't ask for anything else of you for the rest of my life. Just let me keep her, pleaded the prince on and on, barely seeing the hall ahead from his blurry sight. The prince kicked the partly opened door wide open, rushed in the room and placed Vialle in the bath.

"Vialle…" The seconds ticked by, so slow in an otherwise so long life. But still no reaction came from his wife. "She should be gaining consciousness by now."

Martin's hand dipped into the water and let the drops fall from his hand as he retracted it. "It isn't fresh. To properly heal, she should be brought to Rebma."

Random clenched his jaw at his son's words. They were both forbidden to return by Moire, but perhaps with the safe return of her grandson, the Rebman Queen could be swayed. Or perhaps not...Random glanced to his grey-looking wife and all his hesitation vanished. It was a certain death if she stayed and a certain death for him if they went. He much rather had the latter outcome. "Ready the horses. I'll be with you shortly." Random began to wet several blankets in salt water, wrapped Vialle in them and took her up bridal style. The water immediately soaked his vest and ate at his wounds, but it was hardly noticed by Random. While there had been some sign of life in her, now she had gone completely limp and her breathing was becoming asthmatic.

Before Vialle had slumped down, Random was reaching for his Trumps. They had hugely underestimated the Jewel's capabilities and what Brand could already achieve with a partial attunement. All this was forgotten till they were riding to Rebma. It was upon seeing the moon in the sky and revealing Tir na Nogh, that Random briefly wondered. The youngest prince of Amber spared one second to look to the sky city above them, where Benedict was just frozen under Brand's spell and Corwin desperately trying to pull his brother to safety. All of Shadow was on the verge of destruction, but for Random, the world was already collapsing.

Random pulled his leg over his horse, hit the sand and ran along with Martin down the Faiella-Boinin. If his wounds were burning, now they were a blazing inferno of pain as the salt seawater washed over his head. Running underwater though, was difficult and in a similar slow pace as on Tir na Nogh. As he fought against the current, Random remembered his younger self walking the exact same stairs along with Deirdre and Corwin. He remembered, and he hated the man he had been and he hated his time here with Vialle.

He hated it, because of the way he treated her and because she deserved better memories of the last months she had spend in her homeland. Sure, he had vowed to Corwin that he would treat her honorably, but he had always walked that very fine line to get under Vialle's and Moire's skin, hoping they would annul the marriage out of desperation.

It was petty and downright shameful.

"Who comes here?!"

"I'm Martin, son of Morganthe and grandson to your Queen!" Martin said as he approached the guards. He had progressed far quicker than his father, thanks to his Rebman heritage, and raised his hands up in a passifying manner. "My companions are my father, Random of Amber, and his wife Vialle of Rebma."

"Your highness, you are most welcome. I will tell the Queen of your return and she will be most pleased to see you home safe and sound." The guard moved aside, but no sooner had Martin passed or the spears blocked the way for Random and Vialle. "Queen Moire has forbidden you to enter and should you pass, we will be forced to kill you." The man said uncomfortable at the prospect of killing a sick woman that was one of their own.

Martin narrowed his eyes and pushed all discomfort regarding his title aside. He may not like the the lofty and pompous way of the Court, that didn't mean he would discard the power that came with his birthright. "And I say otherwise." Martin commanded them. "If you kill them, you will answer to me."

"Your highness, I-"

Random glanced to his wife, who despite being in fresh salt water, still did not respond. Her mental duel with Brand must have taken more from her than they previously thought. Random's eyes met his son's.

"Say another word, and you will find yourself in the Void." Martin marched up to the guard and his hand curled around his hilt. "Bring us to the Queen."

The guard gulped and nodded at his guards, who retracted their spears and let Random pass in Rebma. As they descended further down, Random heard the whispers of the Rebmans carry throughout the currents. Elation for their returned Prince quickly changed to suspicion for his presence.

"It is Martin!"

"He's back, the prince is back!"

"But so is his father...he is bleeding...Did Martin bring him here for a trial?"

"Then why is Lady Vialle here, and unconscious in his arms no less!"

"Perhaps she isn't unconscious, but dead by his hand. He could become as mad as his brother."

Random forced himself to focus upon Vialle's breathing and on Martin's back as they were led in the throne room.

"Martin!" Queen Moire stood up from her throne when she saw her grandson enter. A smile was on her lips, though her face stood concerned. "I am relieved to see you well. But I have heard whispers you threatened the guards upon entering my realm." Her eyes flickered to Random and widened slightly at the unconscious woman in his care. "Surely, they meant your father." Moire went on as she strode to Random to tower over him. "It is easy to mistake you two from one another... in looks that is."

"The whispers were true, your majesty."

Moire spun around to her grandson. "Why would you ever…" began the Rebman queen, before settling her eyes on Random again. "For him? Them?!" Moire snarled as she pointed her staff at the two.

"Yes, for them." Martin went on.

"She is dying, Moire!" Random cried out, feeling the salt water and the ever decreasing state of his wife eating away his strength. She was dying while they were just TALKING…

"How dare you-"

"My wife is _dying _, in case you didn't hear me the first time! I don't care about the damn protocol!" Random roared as he strode to Moire. "She is one of your people! Save her instead of questioning the why and how!"

"She is not mine anymore to help, but yours alone." Moire retorted as she turned her back.

Random sagged on the seafloor at her answer and as he clutched his dying wife in his arms, terrible words began to form in his mind and heart. The power was upon his tongue, he but had to open his mouth.

"Go on. Speak your curse, Prince of Amber," Moire said as she saw Random wrestle with himself. "Break your word to your wife and foul her memory."

Random's burning eyes were casted down and as he poured out his sorrow, he let the words die in his mouth. The prince was so overcome with grief he registered a sword being drawn far too late. Random glanced up, to see Martin hold Moire at swordpoint.

"Perhaps he is bound by a promise to his wife, but I am not." Martin growled as he put more pressure on her throat. "Grandmother or not, if you refuse to give your aid, I will give you my own."

"You wouldn't do-"

"Look me in the eye." Martin interrupted her and the same burning look that had been present within Random, sparked in his eyes. "And tell me again, I wouldn't do it."

Moire swallowed and nodded.

-()-

"She's going to make it." Whatever else the Rebman said, Random didn't hear. She was alright, she was going to live! The prince stormed in the room and knelt at her bed. Her breathing was steady, her face had regained its rosy color and her brown hair was shining with blue and purple strands of hair. This was only visible whenever Vialle was in saltwater and the one feature that still revealed where she came from. Random pressed a kiss on her hand before intertwining her fingers with his. Perhaps, Random thought to himself as he watched her, he needed to kiss her on the lips, like Sleeping Beauty from that Shadow Earth.

"Father?"

Random turned around to see his son in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Moire told me you are allowed to stay till dawn."

Random nodded and called his son when he already began to walk away. "Thank you. For your help, for…everything."

Martin's eyes widened at Random's gratitude. He had been told enough by Benedict that something so simple as 'thank you' in other Shadows, was hardly voiced in the family. "You're welcome, father."

Martin's eyes scrutinized him and Random narrowed his eyes. "Is something bothering you?"

"I am glad you didn't curse Moire," Martin said, "I'm not sure how much you were aware of, but I could practically taste the hatred and rage you nearly unleashed upon her." Martin paused. "Why is Vialle's promise so important to you, why even allow her to limit your options? You just stand idly by till Brand comes to kill us all! Let us take the fight to him, like the rest of the family-"

"No."

Martin blinked, for a few moments in shock at his father's flat reply, before anger began to take over. "Do you even have a slither of compassion for us?! Maybe you can take the cowardly way out and hide in your room, I'm not going to sit here and watch him slaughter us all!" Martin tried to push past Random to get out the room, when Random's hand upon his shoulder prevented him. "Don't stop me." Martin snarled at his father.

"Or you'll kill me?" spoke Random as if he were talking about the weather. Without any concern, without any mocking tone.

The two stared at one another, and Martin grew increasingly more uncomfortable by the way Random stayed so calm under his threat.

"When you hear words as long as we have, they cease to have any emotional weight." Random glanced at a still sleeping Vialle. "I hope I won't get used to the way she says 'I love you'. I don't want to forget just how much dear she is to me." Random turned his eyes once more to his son. "That is why I sit around. Because I love her. Because I promised her as her husband, not to seek revenge in her name. Not to use my bloodcurse, solidly for her. When I made that promise, I did not grasp just how much I loved her already. It seemed something so little, this request of hers. Now... I would do things… Unicorn, the things I would do to those who would harm her… or you…" The fire in Random's eyes slowly burned out. "Vialle knew, off course." The prince smiled as he glanced at her, and Random's smile dwindled somewhat as he continued to say, "I nearly broke that promise tonight."

"I am not bound by petty promises."

"No." Random let go of Martin's shoulder. "If you want to, I won't stop you. It is your choice, your life." Random paused as Martin stormed out of the room. "You say Vialle limits me. I say its the exact opposite." This caused Martin to pause in the doorway. "She learned - and still keeps reminding - me to appreciate what I have right now, instead of living in the past and holding on to my grudges. I only hope you try to do the same."

Silence fell between the two. "Goodnight, father." Martin simply said before vanishing from view.

"Goodnight, Martin." Random stared at the empty doorway.

"He will come around."

Random spun around to see his wife wide awake. "Vialle!" He rushed to her bed and nearly smothered her to give her a kiss. "How do you feel?"

"Still drowsy…" Vialle murmured as she rubbed his hand with her own. "But, other than that, I feel alright." She felt Random's breath upon her face, and a second after that, she felt his lips on hers. "Brand…" the blind woman gasped as they parted.

"He fled and for now, I don't care where to he went. You are safe. Martin is safe." Random whispered as he laid himself next to her. Vialle turned around, so she could rest her head upon his shoulder and her arms around his chest.

"Yet something is still bothering you." Vialle noted in his voice.

After a long pause, Random admitted, "I nearly cursed Moire today."

"'Nearly'," Vialle said as they intertwined their fingers.

Random let out a deep sigh and absentmindedly rubbed her hand. "When all this mess is done, we'll go into Shadow. I know one where the snow stays the entire year… where we can ice skate and build snowmen without anyone ever bothering us…" Random murmured.

"That sounds wonderful." Vialle smiled at him and they kissed, whispering and showing one another their love. The sleep afterwards was deep and without dreams. Well, almost without dreams. Off all the people, it was his father who appeared before him.

"Random."

"Get lost, asshole." Random growled at his father's appearance. Even in his dreams, he kept disturbing his peace. "Shit on another sibling of mine." Random spat as he cuddled against Vialle once more. "You have plenty to choose from"

Oberon's face stayed impassive. "I did. And they are all present in the library."

Even though he was in salt, cold sea water, Random felt himself freeze up. Fuck the Unicorn, this had NOT been a dream.

...

And father had heard everything. SHI- Random dared to open his eyes and felt his father's furious gaze through the Trump contact. "Ha… Dad." Random put on a smile despite the urge to piss himself. "Welcome home."

"Random who are you-oh." Vialle stiffened when she felt Oberon's presence. Oh well, the rebman woman thought with a shrug and relaxed in Random's embrace. There wasn't much they could change now, could they. "Good morning, your majesty." Vialle yawned lazily.

"Get yourself dressed."

When the contact was broken, Random bumped his head against Vialle's shoulder and groaned in her skin.


End file.
